


Mommy's Love

by evilgenus



Series: Mothers Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgenus/pseuds/evilgenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to 'How far a mother will go…' This is not a sequel or new fic… it is a 'filler' for the 'holes' in the one-shot. Find out about things alluded to and other mis-adventures of the 'Kushina lives' world…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**What was I thinking…**

Kushina lay in bed, her eyes constantly shifting to the clock on the bedside table. Although she knew she should get up and wake Naruto, the realization of what she had agreed to her kept her rooted to the bed. Suddenly a loud bang sounded.

"Wakey, wakey," called a booming voice.

Jiraiya had arrived. Groaning, Kushina pulled a pillow over her head. _Damn it, how could I agree to this?_

** ‡‡ **

_One Month Prior…_

"You're friends with the Hyuuga aren't you?" Jiraiya asked his eyes watching as Naruto sat babbling to a group of teenage girls. Kakashi was holding the bouncy three-year old, an aggrieved expression on his face.

"Ah, why?" Kushina looked at her old friend.

"I have news that may or may not be true. But if it is it will mean trouble for them."

"What news?"

"I want something for this; you know I'm not particularly fond of that clan. That Cage Bird Seal offends me," Jiraiya's eyes were shielded.

"What do you want?"

"An Onsen opening is in one month. I want to take Naruto with me," seeing her eyes narrow he quickly raised his hands. "I won't do anything perverted. In fact it's at a village that a lot of families go to for vacations. They have a children's playpen and all, but I want to take my godson with me."

"Jiraiya, he is only three, what for?"

"Not telling, but the news could help out the village and the Hyuuga if you play your cards right," Jiraiya dangled the information in front of her.

"If it pans out you can take him, but Kakashi goes with you," Kushina finally agreed.

"Well, it's about the Kumo peace talks…"

** ‡‡ **

_Current…_

Kushina watched Jiraiya as he talked with Naruto who was bouncing in his high chair. Kakashi was sitting quietly at the table, trying to send her hopeful glances that this wasn't really happening. The information Jiraiya had given her had enabled her to take certain actions which allowed them to catch Kumo red-handed as they tried to kidnap a main house Hyuuga. Because of it, today Jiraiya was here bright and early to pick up Kakashi and Naruto to go out of the village for a long weekend getaway to a new mixed Onsen opening. Her fingers itched to grab her son and run. Surely this wouldn't turn her son perverted, that was why Kakashi was going. The kid was so straight-laced, even with the easing up since Obito's death.

"Well, we're off, say goodbye Naru-chan," Jiraiya said picking his godson up and walking towards her.

"Bye-bye Kaa-chan," Naruto leaned forward to kiss her goodbye.

Smiling at her baby she kissed him on his nose, "Bye-bye Naru-chan. You be good for your Jiji, okay?"

Naruto smiled widely and hugged Jiraiya as the two turned to leave. She looked at Kakashi who had stood up to follow.

"Kashi-kun," he looked at her, "If something happens that I won't like, you will suffer, got it?"

Kakashi gulped, and his head nodded vigorously before he ran out of the house.

A few minutes later, Kushina looked to the picture of Minato on the wall, "Koi, if you are watching please keep an eye on them."

_Please let me not regret this!_

** ‡‡ **

Hatake Kakashi followed the man who had taught his sensei. He had only met him a handful of times as a child, as first his father and then Minato-sensei had decided to keep him away from the man. Each had said he was strong, but highly perverted. As he got older he had spent more time with him, but never alone. Someone had always been there to keep Jiraiya-sama under control. Now watching as the man, a legend in his own right, baby talked to Naruto about the woman they would meet, he was afraid.

Naruto was like a little brother/nephew to him; no he was more than that. Naruto was his link to his old team, the sensei who was a second father and also his most precious person. When he had seen Kushina-nee-chan struggling to raise Naruto by himself, he had move in to help her. She had smiled, never asked him why and welcomed him into her home. While he had thought he would just be helping to raise the baby he instead got so much more, she had become a big-sister and sometimes mother to him. He had the first feeling of family since his father's death, no since his mothers. It was a feeling he would fight to protect, but honestly how was he suppose to stop the Great Toad-Sage from doing something inappropriate.

"Oi, Kakashi you need to lighten up my boy," Jiraiya said to him, "you keep acting so serious you will ruin this weekend."

"Sorry Sir," Kakashi looked up. "I am not sure how to act. I have never been one to interact with people other than on missions."

"Here"

Kakashi caught an orange book thrown at him. Looking at the back cover her saw the age warning and looked up.

"Don't worry kid, I wouldn't normally give it to someone under-age, but you are seventeen and you have seen a lot. Not to mention, 'if you are old enough to kill, you are old enough to drink' is a common saying in shinobi villages. I say 'you are old enough to drink, old enough to read that'. It will help you learn how to interact with normal people."

Looking at the book, Kakashi shrugged and opened it up to read.

Before long Jiraiya watched the teen blush again and heard the slight giggle and smiled. Pulling his little godson closer he whispered in his ears, "Heh, now he isn't a threat. You mommy said not to corrupt you, she said nothing about Kakashi," Naruto giggled, "No she didn't, no she didn't."

Naruto kept giggling, tickled by Jiraiya's hair and amused by his childishness.

_** ‡‡ **_

_Two Days later…taking the same route…_

Tsunade looked to her two traveling partners and had to fight the smile that threatened to escape. Six months prior, she and Shizune had finally decided to return to the village permanently. Her old teammate Orochimaru had fled the village, and Jiraiya had chased after him while Kushina-chan had sent them a personal missive asking her to return immediately. Having no notion of what it was about, she had feared something was wrong with little Naruto. Upon arriving at the village, first confirming her little godson was alright, Tsunade had been thrown into a gigantic mess, which led to a huge amount of surprises that had changed her life. She didn't mind a single one, as she watched the two beside her talk.

"Shizune, Tenzou we will be at the onsen soon," she interrupted their conversation.

"Really, I hadn't realized we had traveled so far," Shizune said looking around. "Are you looking forward to this vacation Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai, what about you Tenzou-kun?" she looked to her new adopted son.

The fourteen year old boy looked up a little wide-eyed. He still hadn't quite become used to the new changes in his life. "I guess, Tsunade-sama, although I have never been to a public onsen."

Tsunade sighed along side of Shizune. "Tenzou-kun, how many times do I have to tell you, you are now my adopted son and a member of the Senju Clan, call me kaa-san."

"Sorry, Kaa-sama," the boy mumbled blushing slightly.

Sharing a look with Shizune, Tsunade decided to let it go. The boy would relax as he got used to being a part of a family, instead of a locked up experiment that no one had known about. He was the only a child who had survived a mad experiment of Orochimaru's kept a secret until they discovered him in Orochimaru's lab. He seemed to adapt to Shizune better, but then again she was only 4 years his senior and had a better mothering attitude than Tsunade.

When it was decided that Tenzou would be a shinobi of Konoha he had been immediately tested and made a genin, having been trained since birth by Orochimaru in hopes that he had acquired the Shodai's Moukton abilities. When the chuunin exams had come around this year in Konoha, Tenzou had been placed on a team and entered. It had been a surprise to all when the boy had activated the Moukton abilities during the survival training in training area 44, aka The Forest of Death. During his month training before the finals, Tsunade and Shizune had worked with him to learn the jutsu's of the Shodai. Armed with a new set of jutsu's the boy had won the finals and been declared a Chuunin. That was why they were now heading towards the onsen opening in the small village resort nearby. It was to celebrate Tenzou's promotion.

Looking ahead, Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

** ‡‡ **

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he looked around the room. Naruto was slowly waking up and Kakashi was out cold. The plan was going perfect, little Kashi-kun (though not so little anymore) was completely knocked out. His face still sporting a blush above the mask he wore from reading the first installment in the Icha Icha series. The kid had become so engrossed in the story over the past two days he hadn't even paid attention when Jiraiya had started spiking his drinks last night. Now with Kushina's watch dog out like a light, he could finally enact his perfect plan.

Grabbing his adorable little godson, he quickly dressed him in some clothes and carried him out of the room.

"Jiji?" came the soft voice as Naruto yawned cutely and rubbed at his eyes.

"Morning, Naru-chan. Ready to go out for some fun?" Jiraiya grinned at the adorable little chick magnet.

"Hungwy," Naruto pouted, his cheeks blown out in a pout.

"Don't worry, the great Jiraiya is taking us for breakfast," the giggle that escaped had an evil feel to it that had Naruto eyeing his godfather curiously.

** ‡‡ **

"Oh, how adorable, is he your son?" the busty waitress leaned over Jiraiya to pinch Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto pouted, he didn't want to be touched he wanted food. He turned large eyes on the waitress; hopefully she would feed him, seeing as Jiji had forgotten. I mean how hard is it to get food? His Kaa-chan and Kashi-nii always fed him right away.

"Awhhh, look at that face," the woman squealed. "Does the big boy want something?"

Naruto broke into a happy smile, "Naru-chan hungwy," he told the crazy lady. But hey, if she could get him some food…

"Well, you leave it to Aunty-Kagome, I'll go bring you and your daddy some food."

Naruto watched the woman leave, and noticed many more starring at him with strange looks in their eyes. He turned to his Jiji, "Jiji, why she call you Daddy?"

His Jiji turned to look down at him, "She just assumed I was your daddy."

"But you not daddy, you Jiji. Tachi say that Daddy is who mawwy Kaa-chan," Naruto said loudly. "Kaa-han say Naru-chan's daddy with Kami, and that he watch us from heaven and pwotect us.

"That's right Naruto. Your Daddy watches out for you, and that is why he made me your Jiji, so I can help your mommy," Naruto eyed him as he seemed to be watching the entire place to see the reaction of the woman.

"Oh, is he an orphan?"

Naruto looked up from Jiraiya's lap to stare at the woman who had moved to the table they sat at.

"His mother still lives, but I decided to take Naruto away for the weekend to give her some time to herself. You know how hard it can be for a single mother to raise a child. His father was like a son to me."

Sounds of sympathy and admiration filled the air. Naruto was about to say something when food was placed in front of him. He grinned happily at the lady who brought it, not realizing how the group of women surrounding him and his Jiji had grown.

** ‡‡ **

Meanwhile Kakashi woke to a pounding headache back at their room. Confused he looked around, and after a moment froze in fear.

"Crap, where's Naruto?"

** ‡‡ **

"Kaa-sama, isn't that Hatake-san?" Tenzou asked.

Tsunade looked up, and sure enough there was Hatake Kakashi looking around giving off a panicked air.

"Kakashi?" she called out. She heard Shizune mumbled something, she knew her assistant had a small crush on the slightly younger boy, just like most of the girls in the village.

"Tsunade-sama?" the boy squeaked out. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take Shizune and Tenzou away for congratulation on his promotion. What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your thing? Is Kushina with you?" something seemed worrisome about this, and she couldn't help but remember the bad feeling she had before.

"Ah, well, you see," the teenager started to back away from her.

Tsunade stood up, freezing the boy in place.

"Kushina gave Jiraiya permission to take Naruto away for the weekend as long as I went with them. But I seem to have lost them!"

The boy shrunk to the ground shrinking into a small ball as if to hide as if he feared for his life. Perhaps not the dumbest move in the world seeing as an S-class woman was turning red with rage in front of him; after all he was a genius. Shizune stood as well, her eyes lit by an inner fire. After almost a year in their company, Tenzou decided to join Kakashi, hiding under the table.

"Shizune, we have a pervert to find," Tsunade ground out.

In righteous anger, the two women stormed out. Tenzou turned to Kakashi to see him shaking and wild eyed, at least the one he could see.

"Hatake-san?"

"Tenzou, call me Kakashi, especially if we survive this," the young genius said quietly.

** ‡‡ **

Somewhere nearby, Jiraiya shivered in fear. As he stared to look around, he forgot it as another beautiful woman moved closer to him to talk to his little god-son. Bless you Minato, he is the perfect god-son, his inner chibi screamed in joy.

** ‡‡ **

Tsunade took little time in finding her worthless old teammate. He sat in a small café surrounded by a large group of woman who were all cooing at her godson. Emitting killer intent, she felt the group freeze and turn to look at her. She noticed slightly that her Naru-chan had seen her.

"'Nade-ba-chan," he called out to her.

That was all the warning the self proclaimed 'super-pervert' got, before the baby was taken out of his arms and he was smashed to the ground.

"You old-pervert, what are you doing with my god-son?" she screamed in rage, not noticing the women slowly backing away.

"Nothing!" he jumped back up as if the hit didn't hurt. "Besides Kushina knows I took him away for the weekend. See?" he pulled out a sheet of paper that he passed to her, stealing his precious chick-magnet toddler back.

_Growling, Tsunade opened up the note and read the lines inside._

_This letter is for anyone who knows Jiraiya and Naruto._

_Yes, the Pervert has permission to take Naruto away for the weekend._

_Don't worry, I sent Kakashi to keep an eye on them_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Sighing, Tsunade handed the note back. She didn't know how the pervert got Kushina to agree to this, but she would back off, at least for now. Tsunade would keep an eye out, the last thing she needed was the pervert corrupting her little god-son.

** ‡‡ **

As a group they decided to return, Tsunade had sent a note to Kushina letting her know she was at the onsen. It was decided Jiraiya could stay longer since his teammate was there as well to keep him out of trouble, which he was ecstatic about.

The return trip though was not going well…

"Hatake," Tsunade growled out, "Put the book away now!"

The kid looked up from where he was walking along side Tenzou. "Sorry, did you say something?"

** ‡‡ **

_Three months later…_

"K-A-K-A-S-H-I"

Kushina stared at the scene in front of her, rage burning in her eyes.

Kakashi looked up, and seeing her moved as fast as possible to jump out the window. Kushina followed.

** ‡‡ **

Itachi looked to his two little brothers Sasuke and Naruto. They both turned to him and pouted. Sasuke grabbed the orange book that Kakashi-nii had dropped.

"Tachi? How we gonna know what happened next? Can you read it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn," Itachi picked up the book and turned to the page that Kakashi had been reading to them. Before he could start reading from the book it was ripped out of his hands.

Looking up he saw an enraged Kushina, "Oh no you don't!" She growled, then turned to leave back through the window again.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. He shrugged, "Guess we may never know what happens next," he said.


	2. Hot boys of the World Units

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it and I have Haku, Itachi and Kimimaro alive and living in same village. I also recently in the manga saw what Shisui looked like, and I realized so many pretty boys so many fan girls… This is another funny one…

**Hot boys of the world unite….**

Itachi looked to the side and saw Shisui looking at him. Both nodded an Uchiha sign of good luck and as one made a break for it. Moving silently and deadly the eleven and thirteen year old boys began weaving their way through the alleys of Konohagakure to the meeting point. Both genin desperately hoping not to be caught as being spotted would be an instant death.

"Itachi-kun," a girlish shriek breaks the silence.

For a moment Itachi froze, the look Shisui sent him from up ahead filled with pity, but alas he moved ahead even faster in hopes that he wouldn't be caught.

Suddenly the air was filled with the girlish squeals of 'Itachi-kun' and 'Itachi-sama'. Never one to give up, Itachi was quick to climb the walls hoping to escape by using the high ground. As he made it to the roof tops and started moving at faster speeds, he couldn't help grinning when he heard another call pierce the air.

"Shisui-kun!"

"Hn, don't even think I'll save you bastard. You left me alone," Itachi muttered as he ran faster.

* ‡‡ *

"Oi, Haku-chan you heading out to have fun?" Tenzou called out to his adopted little brother.

"Hai Nii-san," Haku called back.

Luckily he was still inside the Senju complex, so no one knew he was leaving yet. He turned around to see his older brother. Recently promoted to jounin, the seventeen year old dressed for a mission.

"Nii-san, are you heading out on a mission," the nine year old boy asked. He ran over to look up at his older brother with wonder.

"Hai, but don't worry I will be back in a few weeks," Tenzou said pulling on the pony tail of his little brothers long hair. "You be good for Shizune-nee-chan and keep Kaa-san out of trouble, okay?"

"Hai," hugging his brother around the waist, Haku ran off to the gates of the near empty Senju complex.

"Wonder, were he is off to," Tenzou muttered. Shaking his head he made a small hand sign and disappeared in a whirlwind of wind and leaves.

Meanwhile, Haku stood behind the wall alongside the front gate. Feeling with his chakra he sensed nobody around, nonetheless he was careful as he peaked around the edge to take a look. Seeing no one Haku moved through the gate outside the complex. Hiding behind some bushes, he moved stealthily in an attempt to get to the main streets unseen (which all had those alleys) of Konoha. After a few minutes he could feel the slight thrum of chakra sources, and peaking through the bushes, Haku could see that he was nearing the market place. Praying for himself, he ran to the nearest alley.

Making it safely he began heading towards the training grounds, eager to meet up with friends. In between one move from a shaded area to another a cold chill ran down his spine. Turning around he felt his eyes widen in shock. Oh, this was not good; I wish nii-san was here.

* ‡‡ *

Elsewhere Tenzou looked to the left and then the right. He had a sudden feeling that trouble was happening somewhere. Shaking his head he turned back to listening to his teammates. After all what possible trouble could be going on in the village?

* ‡‡ *

"Kimi, Kimi," the little blonde seven and a half years old troublemaker kept shouting.

"Naru-chan, I can't take you with me," Kimimaro tried to placate his little brother. "It's only for big boys," he tried again.

"I'm a big boy," Naruto muttered his face forming the pout that usually got him whatever he wanted.

"Yes you are, but you haven't started going to the academy yet. When you start at the academy I might bring you along," Kimimaro said, bending his knees so he was face to face with the whiskered blond.

"Promise?" Naruto finally asked opening his eyes widely as he begged for assurances from his older brother.

"Hai, why with that blond hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheeks I know you, will be a member after you start at the academy," Kimi pinched his brother's cheeks, laughing as he scowled at him adorably.

"Kimi-kun," Kushina called from the kitchen. "Do I even want to ask where you are going?"

Grabbing Naruto's hand he led him into the kitchen where Kushina, no kaa-san, was sitting drinking tea with Shizune-nee-chan and Tsunade-obasan. Seeing the three he picked up Naruto and put him in the chair next the Shizune, knowing that she would keep him entertained.

"Just going to hang out with Haku, Itachi and Shisui," he said bowing his head slightly to the group.

An odd look appeared into the woman's eyes before they snorted and turned back to the tea they were drinking.

"Okay, you have fun in your little club," Kushina said, laughter in her tone.

Narrowing his eyes, Kimimaro nodded before moving to put on his shoes before leaving. Just as he was about to leave he heard Tsunade-obasan call out to him.

"Watch out, your little fan girls are outside. I think they know something is up."

Cursing slightly, Kimimaro turned around and headed upstairs. Rooftops it is.

* ‡‡ *

Haku was running as fast as he could, but he just couldn't escape the raving girls following him. Scared as hell, and unsure where he should run to next, he didn't even notice when something wrapped around his waist and pulled him upwards. Gasping he looked around as he was pulled up, and grinned when he saw Kimimaro who had yanked him up to the roof tops.

"Thank you, thank you," he muttered as he finally made it to the top of the building.

"No problem,' Kimimaro said blushing slightly. Pushing his white long hair to the side he looked over the edge of the building to see all the girls running around. "I think they know we have our meeting today."

"Yeah, I think so," Haku looked wild eyed at his best friend. "What do you think we should do?"

"Stay to the roof tops as long as we can, hopefully we can lose them before we make it to the training ground."

Both boys nodded to each other before they ran off.

* ‡‡ *

Itachi jumped up holding a kunai as the door opened. He sighed in relief as the nine and eight year olds, Kimimaro and Haku walked in. Both of the boys who were originally from Kiri stood in the door way, hair a mess. Sitting back down, Itachi threw a brush at them.

"Thanks, Tachi," Haku said grinning happily.

He immediately sat down and started brushing out his long brown hair. Kimimaro grumbled as he sat, annoyed with how his morning had gone so far.

"Where is Shisui?" he asked.

"Lost him, he abandoned me in an alley to save his own skin, so I didn't help him either." Seeing the shocked look on the other two Itachi continued: "Besides he is a genin and taking the chuunin exam soon. He should be able to escape."

"I guess, but we are supposed to help each other out," Haku said softly. He moved to sit behind Kimimaro and started brushing the knots out of the other boys long white hair.

"Yeah Itachi," a voice from the door way spoke. "I had planned to get out of there and get help for you, but you just had to leave me alone and take the high ground."

Standing in the door way was Shisui, his clothes were slightly torn and his face flushed from running.

"You abandoned me first," Itachi shouted. "Besides you're older, you are supposed to take care of me not the other way around."

"Please, even though you are 2 years younger than me everyone knows you are the better ninja," Shisui said flouncing down beside his cousin.

The two Uchiha boys stared at each other matching death glare to death glare before being interrupted by Kimimaro.

"Oi, did anyone check on Neji? I mean this is his first meeting?"

All four boys shared worried looks before turning at the sound of someone climbing the ladder into the club house. They watched as the door opened and the long haired Hyuuga walked in, his face blank and his clothes unruffled.

"You made it alright Neji?" Haku asked.

"Hn, of course. I am Hyuuga, nobody can sneak up on a Hyuuga," the eight year old said before moving to sit next to Itachi.

Shisui and Itachi rolled their eyes, and Haku giggled. Kimimaro smirked before standing up. He walked over to the side and pulled out some snacks that he had left last time. Moving back to the group they all sat down in a circle.

Banging his hand along the floor, Itachi called the group to order.

"It is time for the first meeting in which Hyuuga Neji is officially welcomed into the BWHFG," he said officially.

Neji's face scrunched up, "What does BWHFG stand for?" he asked.

Haku giggled again before pulling his hair onto a high ponytail, "Why the BISHOUNEN WHO HATE FAN GIRLS, of course."

Neji opened his mouth in wonderment. "Oh, do we help protect each other from rabid fan girls?"

"Among other things." Shisui said.

Nodding sagely, Neji grabbed a cookie and pushed his hair back over his shoulder. Yes, Kimimaro was right; this is the perfect group to belong to.

* ‡‡ *


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tenzou was found and adopted by Tsunade, how Haku and Kimi were adopted and other fun stuff (with some serious stuff mixed in)

**Family….**

The door banged open catching the attention of the three people talking. Kushina glanced at the person at the door, noting it was Tsunade before moving on to the person following her. Shizune looked frazzled, carrying a pig. Kushina raised her eyes at this oddity.

Turning back to Jiraiya and Hiruzen, Kushina saw that they both had simply nodded to her before looking at the reports before them.

"What is so important you had to send an ANBU team, a toad summon, and one of your monkey summons, sensei?" Tsunade demanded moving forward.

"I am glad you could join us Tsu-chan," Hiruzen said, motioning for both her and Shizune to sit.

"What's with the pig?" Jiraiya asked.

"One her in a poker game, now stop stalling, what happened?"

Kushina sat back to watch what could become a devastating final blow to Tsunade or her salvation. Strangely it was Hiruzen who spoke, once he saw Jiraiya look out the window.

"Roughly six months ago the seal guards for the forbidden libraries went off. When I arrived with ANBU I found Orochimaru searching through the records. He had killed the ANBU guards and disabled most of the seals guarding the library. He was surrounded by several of the older techniques dealing with cheating death and bloodline theft," he paused seeing Tsunade's face pale. "He ran after killing a few more guards, but we tracked him into the sewers below the village. We found him again in his labs, ones we didn't know he had active. Danzo claims," Sarutobi gritted his teeth, fist clenched. "That he had no idea Orochimaru had labs down there, even though that is where NE was originally located."

"Did you catch him," Tsunade asked softly.

Jiraiya spoke this time. "Sensei couldn't kill him so he got away. I chased after him when I found out, but he got away from me as well, he is now officially a Missing Nin of Konoha," Jiraiya looked at his other teammate. "Tsunade, he tried to kill me. I think he decided at the last minute to leave me alive, but his eyes… he isn't sane anymore."

After a few moments of silence, Hiruzen continued. "We searched his labs and what we found is horrifying. I need you to help us go through it all, notes and experiments. Tsunade he was experimenting on children and Konoha citizens. We found several bodies of ninja that had been declared KIA or MIA over the past five years," Hiruzen rubbed his eyes and looked much older than his true age. "He also took a few ninja with him, his student Anko among them. We do not know if they are actively helping him, or if he misled them. I found several falsified mission reports he had done for himself."

"Dear Kami…is anyone salvageable?" Shizune asked in a stricken voice.

"Not many, the few that are we have at the hospital. The biggest issue of all involves a thirteen year old boy we found in the labs," Hiruzen stopped. He looked to Jiraiya who refused to meet his eyes.

Sensing his problem, Kushina finally spoke up, "Tsunade, it appears that Orochimaru was trying to recreate the Mukuton abilities of the Shodai for the past fifteen years. He desecrated your grandfather's remains and infused over a hundred newborns, toddlers, children and adults in an attempt to recreate it. All of them died except one child. We have no records on where the kid came from, but according to the notes Orochimaru raised him from infancy."

"What!" Tsunade slammed her hand into the table smashing it to pieces. Her entire appearance enraged.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade, but you have to make some decisions first," the old Hokage said into the deafening silence.

Shizune stood next to her mentor speaking into her ears, trying to calm her.

"What decisions?" she asked sitting back down.

"The boy, Orochimaru called him Tenzou, has your grandfathers DNA infused into his own. He has equal amounts of Earth and Water chakra alignment, and all signs point to him most likely being able to perform Mukuton eventually. He has been raised in a lab with little understanding of the world. Homaru, Koharu and Danzo want the child placed in NE care. They want to make him a weapon. I am trying to fight it, but since he has you grandfathers DNA, you have the final decision."

Tsunade snarled. "Put him in the books as a member of the branch houses of the Senju under my protection. He will not be made a weapon for those bastards. I will also check on him."

"Thank you!" With that Hiruzen stood to move to call the elders and tell them Tenzou was out of their reach. He turned at the last minute, "Tsunade do you want to raise the boy? Or should I make arrangements?"

Tsunade turned to him in shock, "Me raise a kid? Yeah right?" she scoffed.

Sighing, Hiruzen nodded before leaving the room.

Jiraiya and Kushina shared a glance. It was Kushina who spoke. "Tsu-chan, why not raise the boy?"

"What?" Tsunade turned confusedly to her. "What do I know about raising kids? Let alone one screwed up by Orochimaru?"

"Well you did a good job with Nawaki and Shizune," Jiraiya mumbled.

"Nawaki is dead, and Shizune was already a shinobi when I took her in," Tsunade quickly answered.

"Yes, and the boy is thirteen, he has been raised isolated most of his life, he needs a family. Even if you were to take him in for a few months that would help. I mean you will need to stay to help clean up this mess. Meet him; watch him for a bit, what could be so bad?" Kushina asked.

"It's not the same," Tsunade denied.

"Your right, Nawaki was your little brother and your parents helped with him, Shizune should have been your niece and you helped her for the memory of Dan. This kid, thanks to Orochimaru, is a clone of your grandfather. In a way he is your cousin, and he needs a family," with that Kushina slammed out of her chair and walked out.

Jiraiya watched her for a moment, before shaking his head. "She is right Tsunade, the kid is your kin and he needs your help," with that he also stood and left.

Tsunade turned to Shizune who had her head bowed holding the pig.

"What about you Shizune? What do you think?"

"Tsunade-sama, I think they are right, what could it hurt to take him in while we are here? He is a Senju now, right?" She looked at the pig again, "What do you think Tonton?"

The pig glanced at Shizune and Tsunade before make a slight squeal. Tsunade couldn't help but think the damn pig was agreeing.

‡‡

Tsunade walked into the medical room. She had spent about twenty minutes outside trying to get up the nerve to see the kid. Staring at the medical chart she moved forward.

"So, your name is Tenzou? My name is Senju Tsunade and I am here to check some things," she looked up and froze.

Sitting before her was a boy, who except that his hair was short and slightly spiky, looked like the pictures of her grandfather when he was a young boy. He had the same eyes, and almost all his features. He titled his head to the side, and for a moment she could see her father. She sat down in front of him.

"Is something wrong?' he asked.

"Sorry, it's just… they told me you had been infused with my grandfathers DNA but I never expected you to look so much like him. "

"Oh, I apologize," he said softly, looking down.

Seeing his agitation, she couldn't help but remember Nawaki when he had been sad. In that moment she moved to grab his chin raising his head.

"That is not a bad thing," she saw him nod slightly. "So, I need to tell you a few things. One, I have listed you as a Senju, that way the Council and others can't force you to do anything you don't want. Second, we are just going to do some test to make sure you are alright, and not suffering from any side effects of Orochimaru's experiments. Finally," she couldn't stop the smile that was forming as the boy looked at her with such hopefully eyes - like a dark haired Nawaki, "you will be staying in the village with my student and me for the next few months. Got it?"

The kid smiled and nodded happily.

She would give it a try, after all the kid was part of her family, now. Maybe next time she saw Orochimaru, before she beat him to death, she would thank him. The bastard had in a roundabout way given her some family.


	4. I want Naru's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love Chibi's…they are so cute…

**I want Naru's Mom…**

Sasuke sighed as he walked alongside his brother to the academy. Sometimes he just didn't see the purpose of the academy. Most of the stuff they covered in Iruka-sensei's classes had already been taught to him, or he could learn from his clan. He felt he learned more when he and Naru got to train with nii-san and his friends. He kicked at a pebble as he muttered about the injustice of it all.

"What's wrong Ototu?" Itachi looked down at his pouting brother.

"I hate going to the academy," Sasuke scowled up at his brother.

"Oh, I thought you liked to go," Itachi looked ahead to see Naruto and Kimi waiting for them. "Don't you like your classmates? You have Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba in your class right? Also, you get to spend time with Neji, Kimi and Haku after class."

"I know, but the classes can be so boring," another pebble kicked. "Also some of the classmates are so annoying."

"Hn," Itachi hid his smirk. "Fan-girls?"

"I hate them, they follow Naru and me everywhere," a pebble kicked into the fence. "It's even worse after class; they keep following us and cheering us on. The older girls also follow so they can stare at Kimi, Haku and Neji. I mean at least Hinata-chan takes her studies serious. She treats us all like friends and doesn't blush and stammer like some lovesick girl."

"'Tachi-nii," Naruto's voice called out to them.

Sasuke looked up to see his best friend and let go of Itachi's hand to run up. Naruto was jumping up and down waving at him, while Kimimaro simply stood quietly next to him. Itachi nodded to Kimimaro as he caught up to his brother who had started arguing with Naruto already.

"Hello Itachi," Kimimaro said in his soft voice.

"Hello, I hear you and Haku are graduating this year. I was surprised to hear this as I thought Kushina-san and Tsunade-san didn't agree with that," Itachi asked.

"Haku and I had to get extra training for our bloodlines, and since we started a year late we got tutors to catch us up on other stuff. We wound up so far ahead it seemed wasteful to the instructors. They spoke to Kaa-san and Tsunade-baba about it. Kaa-san was the one not happy, Tenzou-nii was an early graduate, too, you know," Kimimaro explained as he walked alongside on Itachi towards the academy.

"Nice, maybe we get to go on missions together soon. I wonder if Neji might get to graduate early, he is the 'Hyuuga prodigy'," Itachi thought out loud.

"Nah, I asked him about that. He said Hyuuga's never go for early graduation. They hate the idea of child killers, so they would rather hold the kids back and let them graduate at an older age," Kimi shrugged. "Haku and I are different because like you we were already exposed to violence at a young age. The counseling sessions we take for what happened in Kiri also cleared us."

"Nii-san, hurry up I can see Haku waiting up ahead," Naruto's voice called out. Both boys looked up to see that Sasuke and Naruto had run ahead of them.

"Itachi, Kimi," Haku nodded his head to both, even as he nodded to Naruto who was speaking a mile a minute about his class lessons.

"Sasuke-kun" "Naruto-kun"

"I have to go meet my team for training, so see you later," Itachi spoke up. He poked Sasuke and Naruto both in their foreheads and waved goodbye to Haku and Kimi. He quickly shushined away just as the gaggle of girls ran over to the boys.

"Psst, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke hid a groan of frustration as yet another girl tried to catch his attention. Even with him and Naruto sitting surrounded by their friends, the fan girls still tried to catch his attention during class. Worse today they were going over new stuff, and Sasuke hated having his attention disturbed.

"I really wish they would stop," Naruto muttered to him, even as he took notes on Iruka's lessons.

"Hn, at least you don't have Pinky and the Blonde," Sasuke muttered back.

Naruto's muffled his laugh at Sasuke's nickname for the presidents of his 'fan club', Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The two of them had been the best of friends for the past year of the academy, but this year the two seem to constantly fight, at least when it came to Sasuke's attention. Just last week he had heard that the two had decided to be enemies.

Apparently a rumor had started that Sasuke liked long hair, mostly because he had been talking about a spar between his mother and Naruto's mom in which they had both used jutsu's that used their hair as a weapon. Now a few months later most of the girls in the class had grown their hair long and even Yamanaka recently had started to. Sasuke had always thought Ino had a crush on Naruto, but apparently Sakura had heard she liked Sasuke and the two were now rivals and constantly fought over Sasuke.

"I don't even care about hair length," he muttered while scowling at his books.

"I thought Ino was growing her hair because all Yamanaka's have long hair," Naruto muttered back.

"She did," Shikamaru answered from where his head was in his arms.

"What?" Kiba who was sitting above them muttered. "You mean it had nothing to do with Sasuke, and they aren't friends anymore? That's dumb."

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered.

BAM

They all looked up to see Iruka looking at everyone, the vein on his forehead throbbing.

"Tell me," he asked. "What is so important that you aren't paying attention to the lecture?"

"Nothing sensei," the four boys chorused.

Iruka stared at them before continuing with the lecture.

Sasuke dropped down from the tree and sat next to Naruto after the girls looking forward him left. He nodded to Chouji who handed him a sandwich.

"Wow, they just get worse every day," Chouji spoke up.

"Nah, it just has been getting worse because of Sakura and Ino," Sasuke said. "Hey Shika, what did you mean that Ino grew her hair because she is Yamanaka?"

"Huh?" Shika turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Oh, all Yamanaka's have long hair if they are active shinobi - the whole clan, just look at her dad. Supposedly all members of her clan have to attend the academy for the first year, after that they have to decide if they continue. If they do, they start growing their hair. That is why she grew it; it had nothing to do with Sasuke. She actually likes you both equally."

"Huh, is that why she is all over Sasuke like Sakura?" Naruto asked as he grabbed an onigiri from Hinata.

"Sakura saw Ino was growing her hair out and decided that she must be in love with Sasuke, too. She decided that if they both went after the same guy they couldn't be friends. Ino was really upset about it. She decided if Sakura wanted to break their friendship over something so dumb she would prevent Sakura from getting Sasuke," Chouji answered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"That's dumb," they both said.

"Girls, they're all weird, - well except you Hinata," Kiba spoke up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you want to be my partner?" Sakura fluttered her eyes at Sasuke in what she thought was a flirtatious manner.

"Forget it Forehead," Ino butted in. "Why would Sasuke-kun want to work with you when he can work with me?" Ino shoved Sakura out of the way.

"Beat it Pig," Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke watched the two start fighting and couldn't believe his eyes when suddenly five other girls came over to argue over who would partner with Sasuke. He looked around and saw Naruto off to the side. He walked up to him.

"This is ridiculous, all the fighting is getting in the way of our classes," Sasuke grumbled.

"So do something about it," Naruto answered as he watched the cat fight that was starting.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Tell them all off, say something that would make them all stop this, or at least make them stop getting in the way of our learning."

"Huh," Sasuke thought about it.

"Kushina-sama," Iruka's voice interrupted the fighting. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up to see his mom in the doorway.

"Can I speak to my son for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course," Iruka turned and scanned the room. Seeing Naruto he motioned to him. "Naruto step outside for a moment."

"Hai sensei," he answered as he jumped off the desk he had been sitting on and moved to join his mother.

Sasuke tried to see what was going on, but all he saw was Kushina-san kneeling down and talking to him, before she hugged him and left. Naruto came back in, but he wasn't smiling.

"What was that?" he asked his friend.

"Kaa-chan has to go on a diplomatic mission with Jiji. She wanted me to know that Kimi and I will be staying at your house until Kashi-nii gets back from his mission," his friend was frowning.

"She has been going on a lot of these missions lately," Shika spoke up.

"Yeah, cause they nominated her to be Godaime," Naruto answered. "She has to meet with the Daimyo a lot. I mean she is here more often since the nomination, and will be leaving the village even less, but still…."

Sasuke saw some of the fan girls listening to them and had an amazing idea. Clearing his voice he started speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You know, your mom is awesome. I mean she was commander of ANBU and now she is going to be the first female Kage in Konoha. Obviously she takes being a ninja serious. It must upset her to see our class like this," he hid his smirk as the room got quiet.

Naruto stared at him oddly, but Shikamaru seemed to get what he was doing as he sat up and looked at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Oh, why would that be Sasuke?"

Winking at Shikamaru, "Well, I mean she is a serious Kunoichi and to come into our class and see all these girls who would rather fight over a boy than take their lessons seriously," Sasuke shook his head slowly as if to show his disapproval. "I mean I know that I would never want a girl who doesn't take her career of choice seriously. It's almost like except for Hinata all the girls in our class are only here to stalk boys. Humph I would never want a girl like that."

"True," Shika said.

Naruto finally seemed to get what was going on and decided to put his two cents in. "I know they even break up long standing friendships just to fight over a boy…Tsk, my mom would never let me date someone like that, what about Mikoto-san?"

Sasuke grinned, "Are you kidding, my mom is also a kunoichi, she works with Dad at the MPF and she works hard to maintain her fighting ability. Hmmm," Sasuke crossed his arms and had one hand rub his chin like he was thinking hard. "Maybe I should tell her, when Itachi was unable to study because of girls in his class who were only trying to get to him rather than training to be shinobi she got them removed."

"Oh, that would make it better; I mean we just lost almost fifteen minutes of class to that cat fight over there. I mean to think two best friends would rather fight over a boy than learn to be a shinobi," Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke decided to go in for the kill seeing many of the girls sharing looks.

"Honestly, if I was ever to go for a girl, I would want someone like your mom, Naru."

Naruto stared at him in shock and several girls stood with mouths' open in shock. A muffled laughter caught everyone's attention, only for them to turn and see Iruka holding a hand over him mouth.

"If you all don't mind please finish pairing off so we can start on the lesson," he said after a moment.

Naruto was still looking at Sasuke in shock when Haku and Kimimaro walked them home. Haku had decided to join them at the Uchiha compound for afternoon classes. Neji had to take Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound so it was just the four of them.

"Oi, Sasuke, what's with Naru-chan's face," a voice called out.

Everyone looked to see Shisui walking towards them.

"He told the girls in our class he wanted to marry my mom," Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke blushed as everyone looked at him, "I didn't say that," he muttered softly.


	5. Being a Prodigy Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I so see this happening... if Itachi seems oc, just remember he grew up with his 'Aunt Kushina' unlike cannon Itachi...

**Being a prodigy sucks...**

**Part I - Age 7**

Itachi sat quietly listening to the elders as they argued back and forth. His could feel his mother's aggravation, carefully hidden behind her Uchiha mask. A quick glance to his father showed his annoyance buried in his eyes from dealing with the elders. Finally he decided that he better interrupt this or it will interfere with his afternoon plans.

"Nothing ever good came from graduating so fast from the academy. I shall wait at least one more year, possibly more!" he shouted.

Dead silence met his pronouncement and everyone turned to look at him. He could see the surprise in his father's eyes and the mirth in his mothers.

"But Itachi-kun, think of the honor, the prestige-"

"But it's not an honor," he interrupted his Great Uncle.

Sputtering met his words, "How could you not think being classed as a prodigy and being chose to graduate early as an honor?"

Itachi stared at them, he knew they could see his disdain for them clearly, "That's not what Aunt Kushina says. When the academy suggested it to me, I talked with Kushina-sama. She told me that sometimes graduating early can be just as detrimental as graduating late. Just cause you know the skills doesn't mean you emotionally ready, " he looked down and muttered, "Plus I would be called a genius prodigy," shuddering in dread.

"What is wrong with that?"

He glared at the elders as if they were idiots, "Let's consider who I would be grouped with if I was classed as," here he made motions with his hand as if putting quotes on his words," 'genius prodigy'. First there would be the obvious comparison to Hatake Kakashi. True he was a genin at six, a chuunin at 9 and a Junín at 12, but look at his personality? I mean he reads porn in public, has no social skills, and honestly as a clan heir do you really want me being unable to communicate with people younger, older or even my age? I mean yes he is amazingly strong, but seriously even I can tell he is one messed up individual."

Sounds of bodies shuffling greeted his ears, and he knew that point was gotten through to them. Now for the kill.

"Also, look who else was considered a 'genius prodigy', Orochimaru the Snake Sanin," he smirked internally to see several people glance around in shock. "I mean, come on, he is a known as a psychotic madman, who current rumors say has pedophile tendencies, and in his obsessive madness to become immortal so he can learn every jutsu, he has committed some of the worse crimes against humanity ever seen. Do you really want me, the Uchiha Heir, to be thought of here in Konoha as being like those two?"

Itachi barely controlled the smirk once he realized the horror in every elders face was evident upon his revelations. He sat back safe in the knowledge he wouldn't be pushed to graduate to early. Since this was the only item on the list he was needed for, he would be able to leave. Which was good, because he had plans with Shisui to stal- study Kushina-sama this afternoon.

He sighed, sometimes it was difficult being smarter then everyone else...

**Part II - Age 10**

Itachi stared at his list, it just wasn't enough information, how was he supposed to make a decision about his future without all the details. There was no other option, he would have to have his father acquire the needed information for him. Sighing he grabbed another piece of paper and started writing down his questions. Hopefully he could catch his father before he left to meet with the Hokage council.

"Tou-san," Itachi called again as he looked throughout the compound for his father.

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing?" he turned to see his oba-san watching him.

"Looking for tou-san, I have some questions I need him to get answers on," he answered.

"Oh, he is meeting with the elders," she called back.

"Thanks, oba-saan," he called back breaking into a run.

He ran as fast as he could to the council rooms, beneath the temple of the Nakano Shrine. Peeking through the door he saw the elders getting ready to leave. He turned to the center and saw his father.

"Tou-san, I need your help," he spoke up moving forward.

"Hello Itachi-kun," a few elders called out to him.

Nodding he looked to his father who had raised a single eyebrow in response to his request.

"I am trying to decide my future shinobi career path and I am missing key information. I need you to find out the answers to some questions."

Itachi suddenly froze as he realized that every elder had turned around rater then leaving and decided to return to their seats.

"So tell us Itachi-kun, what are you trying to decide between," one of the grumpier elders asked.

Gulping, he turned around, "Well I am trying to decide between being the ANBU Commander for Konoha or Hokage. I thought it might be cool to be the first Uchiha Hokage, or too have the whole of ANBU under my control."

Several heads nodded, "Both very respectful and worthy goals. What questions do you need to ask to help make your choice. After all once should chose the best goal and follow it to the end."

Itachi breathed out in relief, apparently the elders were okay with his choices. Turning to his father he pulled out a list.

"Well first I need to know the life expectancy of past ANBU Commanders. I mean I already know that for Hokage's, three of the four died, even if it is honorably in defense of the village," He tilted his head. "I mean yes, Sadaime-sama lived, but he had to come out of retirement, and that would just suck. Plus, I have to consider him an exception to the rule, though I guess he could still have to die for the village. Also, I need to know which has more paperwork, cause I have no desire to spend all my time trapped behind a desk. I know when you are in power there has to be paperwork, but I want the one with the least amount, so I get to stay active as long as possible."

Several elders chuckled, and Itachi saw his father trying to control a tick in his eye.

"Well Itachi-kun, you might also want to see how this will affect your position within the clan, after all if you became Hokage, you would have to abandon your position as clan leader or heir."

"Oh please, I am so not taking over the clan, make Sasuke the clan heir," continuing in a soft mummer, " I mean no way am I gonna have to listen to a bunch of old people who do nothing but complain and prevent the clan head from making decisions," he looked up, "nothing personal dad but you have a crappy job as clan leader. "

Dead silence greeted him, he turned to look behind him and saw several elders grasping their chest in shock.

 _Huh, maybe it might not be bad to be clan leader if they all die of a heart attack now,_ Itachi thought in amusement. Seriously what type of genius would he be if he watched his father turn old and grey from dealing with the elders and willing took the job, nah Sasuke could have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter was better in my head... A snarky Itachi is actually hard


End file.
